1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and more particularly, to a user interface method of enabling a user to conveniently use a terminal allowing multi-tasking, and a computer readable recording medium storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in the specification and performance of consumer electronics (CE) products such as mobile terminals, CE products allowing multi-tasking have been developed. However, no user interface to which multi-tasking can be applied is yet provided. That is, users would select an application to be executed as a background, using a menu configured with a conventional hierarchical structure, which is inconvenient. Accordingly, a technology for eliminating such inconvenience is needed.